Descubriéndote
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Rei soltó un suspiro y luego dio un hondo respiro, acumulando la infinita paciencia que se necesitaba para hablar con alguien como Nagisa. "— ¿En qué estabas pensado, Nagisa-kun?" "— En ti." Y así era como había comenzado todo… / Pareja: Rei x Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todooooos!

Leana ha vuelto! Sipis, me he ausentado algunas semanas, pero creánme que he vuelto con todo! xD

En fin, les cuento, este es mi primer fic de esta serie, que me hizo babear con todos sus capítulos y el bello Makoto Pero, no he venido con nada de él con Haru (Sip, esa es mi pareja favorita) Sino que con un ReiGisa ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi adorada AnitaHero me pidió que escribiera algo de ellos ¿Y como no iba a hacerla feliz? xd

Anita Aquí te traigo a un pervert rubio apunto de devorar a ese intelectual sexy!

Espero les guste este two-shot! Sean bienvenidos a leersh :3

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

1° Olvidé enviárcelo a mi beta D: Así que lamento los errores que puedan haber *-*

2° A mi parecer, Nagisa es un pervertido tiernucho, pero si sienten que hay Ooc, también lo lamento xD

3° La primera parte en cursiva está escrito por AnitaHero, yo lo encontré de lo mas cool! Así que lo puse casi textual! Nena, te digo que si tienes talento!

4° Espero les guste! :3

**Disclaimer: estos sensualotes nadadores no son de mi propiedad, porque si así fuera, créanme, en todos los capitulos estarian dándose duro contra el muro *w***

* * *

**Descubriéndote**

_1.- Improvisando Sensaciones._

_El tono de voz simplemente lo estaba haciendo delirar. Tan ronco y firme, tan seguro de lo que estaba explicando, que el rubio intentaba poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un suspiro de nena enamorada en aquel preciso instante._

_— __Y por eso, Nagisa-kun, quedó claro que E = mc2…_

_— … __¿uh?_

_El rubio cayó de la burbuja donde se había auto-aislado al escuchar la última frase del de cabellos azules._

_Cada día sin falta, este le contaba interesantes y complicadas cosas nuevas; y cada día sin falta el de los ojos rosa se quedaba mirándolo, embobado y sin entender ni media palabra que salía de esa sensual boca. ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¿Cómo querían que entendiese, si tenía en frente y tan cerca a alguien como Rei-chan? Lo único que su cerebro lograba procesar era lo mucho que quería lanzarse y plantarle un beso a esos labios que veía moverse pero no escuchaba._

_Se perdía en esos ojos violetas. Lo irreal de su cabello azul le traía loco. Incluso había empezado a desarrollar un fetiche por los lentes rojos, lo cual había resultado en un buen número de personas traumadas física y psicológicamente cuando el rubio se les abalanzaba a mitad de la calle. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía. Y es que Rei-chan era tan…. tan Rei-chan._

_¿Cómo describirlo?_

_Sabedor de los misterios del mundo y todo su contenido… ¡INTELIGENTE!_

_Portador de un sedoso cabello azul, enmarcando un rostro perfectamente simétrico… ¡GUAPO!_

_Y también poseedor de unos ojos inusualmente bonitos de tono violeta, nariz y labios bien formados… ¡MUY MUY GUAPO!_

_Amante de los deportes, como el atletismo y la natación… ¡ATLÉTICO!_

_Buscador obsesivo de la belleza que rodeaba cada aspecto de la vida… ¡PERSEVERANTE!_

_Cuidador oficial de que el mismo Nagisa no se matara un día de esos… ¡BUEN AMIGO!_

_Poseedor de un traje de baño que tenía alas de mariposas estampadas… ¡RARITO!_

_Dueño de ese cuerpo musculoso y fibroso, y flexible, y marcado, y duro, y esa espalda ancha y esos brazos fuertes, y esas piernas largas y más arriba su…_

_— __¡Nagisa-kun!_

_— __¡Ah! —el rubio parpadeó varias veces y agitaba la cabeza para espabilar, para así evitar caer en un trance sin retorno._

_Era tan fácil alucinar cuando se trataba de Rei-chan. Podría pasarse el día entero pensando en el chico de anteojos, en su pelo, en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en su manera de nadar, de hablar, de comer, de reír, de caminar. Solo, y solo en Rei-chan…_

_— __Nagisa-kun —volvió a intentar el de cabellos azules frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te decía?_

_Demonios, lo estaba probando. ¡Rápido, responde algo convincente!_

_— … __¿sí?_

_Rei soltó un suspiro y luego dio un hondo respiro, acumulando la infinita paciencia que se necesitaba para hablar con alguien como Nagisa._

_— __¿En qué estabas pensado, Nagisa-kun?_

_— __En ti._

_Y así era como había comenzado todo…_

Rei parpadeó varias veces, bastante sorprendido. Pero pronto sonrío intentando ocultar el sonrojo que estaba haciendo juego con sus lentes. El más alto sabía a la perfección que Nagisa era bastante distraído y seguramente no era eso lo que quería decir. O quizás sí era eso, pero no de la manera en que sonó.

El de cabellos azules sacudió la cabeza mientras el rubio se quedaba allí estático. Aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta y ahora tenía a su intelectual nadador con la mirada de vuelta en los libros que descansaban en la mesa que los separaba. Estaban en el salón de clases, el cual usaban cuando debían estudiar. Mejor dicho, cuando Rei debía ayudar a Nagisa a estudiar. El silencio se hizo incómodo y pronto la risa del rubio hizo que Rei lo mirara algo sorprendido.

— Lo siento… no es eso lo que quería decir… ya sabes, Rei-chan —la voz del chico sonó aún más nerviosa de lo que quería—. Suelo decir cosas sin pensar.

Nagisa intentaba arreglar su metida de patas. ¿Qué haría Rei si se enterara de sus sentimientos? Quizás sería lo mejor. De pronto el estómago del rubio dio una sacudida de nervios. Imaginarse con Rei, juntos, que su declaración de amor era perfectamente correspondida. Imaginaba sus labios, la textura que tendrían, el sabor, ¿cómo besará Rei-chan? Y sin darse cuenta se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

— ¡Nagisa-kun! —Exclamó el de mirada lila ajustando sus lentes y mirando su reloj—, vamos tarde a la clase de teatro de esta tarde.

Ambos se levantaron con rapidez, tomando sus cosas apresuradamente y corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela ya bastante vacía. Los chicos se habían inscrito en algunos talleres siguiendo la idea de Rei para poder complementar el club de natación. El teatro parecía perfecto, ya que sensibilizaría sus corazones ante el nado, haciéndolo aún más hermoso.

Pero en esos momentos iban tarde y si no apuraban el paso la profesora con seguridad los reprendería.

Cuando llegaron, los demás los miraban respirar agitados, con las manos en las rodillas y claramente exhaustos. La profesora los miró con una mueca, acababan de interrumpir una importante improvisación que estaban realizando. La mujer de cabello rojo se acercó haciendo una señal a los demás para que se sentaran, se detuvo frente a los menores y puso su semblante serio.

— Chicos, esta es la tercera vez que llegan tarde.

— ¡Lo sentimos, profesora! —Exclamó Nagisa con una sonrisa de clara disculpa.

— No puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez —dijo la mujer apuntando al escenario—. Estábamos aprendiendo a improvisar escenas en base a un breve argumento. Así que ustedes serán los primeros en intentarlo, acérquense al escenario.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una mueca de nerviosismo. El teatro no era lo suyo, lo intentaban, pero no tenían ese don que se necesitaba, estar allí era solo para complementar su verdadera pasión. Por eso ser los primeros los ponía demasiado nerviosos, aun así se acercaron al escenario y se voltearon a mirar a la profesora y a sus compañeros.

— De acuerdo, este es el argumento: una esposa que prepara la cena mientras espera a su marido —les indicó la mujer leyendo el papel que tenía entre sus manos—. Comencemos.

Nagisa se volteó a ver los ojos lila de Rei, que demostraban una clara desesperación y duda. El de las ideas rápidas era el rubio, así que colocó su mano en su mentón para pensar. De pronto una idea se le fue a la mente, tan alocada como solían ser todas sus ocurrencias. Pero esta vez le parecía perfecta. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, sí. Con una amplia sonrisa se acercó al oído del de cabellos azules para susurrarle lo que debían hacer.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Rei mirando a su amigo con una clara expresión de incredulidad.

— Vamos, Rei-chan —dijo Nagisa con un mohín muy propio de él—. Debemos hacerlo o terminarán expulsándonos del taller.

Con un gruñido el de anteojos asintió, vio a Nagisa salir del escenario y con un suspiro se colocó de frente a sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos con molestia, para luego hacer como si se atara un delantal y comenzar a mover las manos, fingiendo a la perfección que lavaba los platos. Las movía de un lado a otro y la profesora parecía contenta con lo bien que le estaba saliendo.

De pronto Nagisa irrumpió en la "cocina" con unas sonrisa alegre, hizo como si se sacara la chaqueta para luego acercarse al más alto, que se giró a verlo haciendo que se secaba las manos.

— Hola amor.

Susurradas aquellas palabras por el rubio, un sonrojo se instaló en los pómulos del más alto. Aquello simplemente se le hizo tan lindo a Nagisa, que ya no fue capaz de resistirse y aprovechándose de aquella situación, el más bajo se puso de puntillas para depositar un casto beso sobre esos labios, que hace tanto tiempo se moría por probar.

Cuando se separó, Rei se lo quedó viendo con aquellos ojos lilas que tanto le gustaban. Pero su expresión se volvió fría, herida. Nagisa fue capaz de notarlo y tragó con fuerza arrepintiéndose en aquel instante de lo que había hecho. Aun así no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, cuando abrió la boca, Rei paso a su lado chocando su hombro en el acto. Nagisa se lo quedó viendo sorprendido, mientras el de cabellos azules salía por la puerta del salón y cerraba de un solo y certero portazo.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Era lo que se preguntaba el rubio en esos momentos, pero sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus sentimientos habían sido desechados incluso antes de ser confesados.

* * *

Buuaaaaaaa!

Ese pobre rubio tiernucho y senshual ha sido herido T-T

Aunque... simplemente amé su plan para besar a Rei xD (Idea de Anita besha)

La verdad esta pareja me gusta bastante, se me hacen muy tiernos y cómplices! *-*

Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte! C:

Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen tan feliz, que me arrojo al suelo y doy vueltas en círculos (literalmente)

Se les adora!

Saludos y besos pegosos


	2. 2- Despertando Sensaciones

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola a todos! :D

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este breve ReiGisa

Espero les guste!

*Gracias a mi beta Arisa, porque si lo hubiera subido asi no más, los horrores de tiempo me hubieran llevado a la mierda! xD

*AnitaHero... nena, esto es para ti amiga

* * *

_2.- Despertando Sensaciones._

Rei estaba en su cuarto, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, tanto así que había olvidado cerrar la puerta principal. Seguramente su madre lo regañaría. Pero, maldita sea, se sentía muy mal. ¿Nagisa lo había besado?

Su primer beso.

El de cabellos azules se llevó la mano hacia los labios para acariciarlos levemente, aún sentía el hormigueo en su estómago. A pesar de que fue solo un toque, lo había hecho estremecer de pies a cabeza. Le había gustado… y ese era el problema. Rei admiraba la bella personalidad de su rubio amigo, pero era consciente de que con Nagisa no todo se podía tomar en serio. Entonces, estaba molesto porque ese era su primero beso y había sido robado por una simple actuación. No es que el chico fuera una quinceañera que soñaba con guardar su virginidad para el indicado, no. Pero él era un aficionado a la belleza, en cualquier modo y expresión. Por ello, Rei quería que su primer beso fuera simplemente bello.

Un suspiro se deslizó entre sus labios mientras se acercaba a un rincón para dejar su mochila. Quizás exageró, ese beso no había sido uno realmente, sólo un mero toque. El sonrojo asaltó sus mejillas haciendo que el chico agitara la cabeza para evitar que aquella alucinación, de un beso bien dado, se adueñara de sus pensamientos.

Sí, realmente había exagerado. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad el punto exacto en que se había enojado, tampoco el por qué se fue de allí. Más tarde debería disculparse con la clase y sobre todo con Nagisa.

De pronto su puerta se abrió. Mierda, su madre lo regañaría por dejar la puerta principal sin llave. Pero cuando un chico de bellos ojos rosa pasó a través de ella, Rei tragó duro por el asombro y se estremeció cuando las sensaciones lo asaltaron nuevamente.

— Rei-chan… ¿puedo pasar?

— Y-ya… estás dentro… Nagisa-kun —respondió el chico, acomodando sus lentes para evitar que el rubor se notara.

— Lo siento —mumruró el rubio con la mirada gacha, su semblante realmente apenado hizo que Rei se sintiera mal por su comportamiento anterior—. Por haber entrado y por… darte aquel… beso.

Calor, tan fuerte como el que se apropiaba de su cuerpo tras largos entrenamientos de atletismo bajo el sol de verano, se le subió por la garganta al de mirada lila. Tragando duro caminó hacia la puerta pasando su brazo junto a Nagisa para ponerla en el pomo y abrirla nuevamente. Pero el blondo se apoyó en la puerta, cerrándola de golpe, lo cual tomó desprevenido al más alto. Quería preguntar qué sucedía, pero Nagisa no le dio tiempo. Tomando su corbata rosa con puntos blancos, lo jaló con algo de fuerza para que Rei se inclinara y así poder tomar sus labios. Succionó el labio inferior, para luego deslizar su boca por esa que aún no respondía. Nagisa se alejó levemente sin dejar de mirar aquella boca por la cual había esperado tanto.

— Me gustas, Rei-chan.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. El pecho del de cabellos azules se oprimió repentinamente, le correspondía. Nagisa le gustaba. Ahora lo comprendía… por ello aquel simple contacto lo había afectado tanto. Cerrando sus ojos, esperó a que el blondo reanudara el beso. No tardó mucho en volver a saborear aquella boca, tan dulce, tan suave. Sus rostros se amoldaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, tan diferentes, pero encajando divinamente.

Nagisa soltó un quejido, envolviendo sus manos al cuello de Rei, que rápidamente se adueñó de su cintura. Tan delgada, tan incitante. Sus manos se deslizaban por la tela blanca de su camisa, sintiendo el calor a través de ella. No se daba cuenta, pero Nagisa lo guiaba a la cama y cuando sus piernas toparon con el borde, su lengua dejó de jugar con la contraria, sintiendo el nerviosismo tomar partido.

— Espera, la puerta principal está abierta…

— No te preocupes —dice el blondo jalando de la corbata para desatarla, mordió el mentón de Rei y siguió abriendo los primeros botones—, la cerré cuando entré y esta puerta también.

Rei no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, realmente el despistado de Nagisa había pensado en todo. Pero no pudo darles muchas vueltas a aquel pensamiento, porque las manos del más bajo luchaban por quitar la camisa de sus anchos hombros. El de cabellos azules sintió el calor de aquella rosada mirada, que examinaba su torso como nunca antes, si bien no era la primera vez que Nagisa veía aquel esculpido físico, este contexto era muy distinto. Estaban solos, en el cuarto de Rei, con la cama justo tras de ellos. Simplemente no podía resistirse.

Las manos de Nagisa se deslizaron por su abdomen, subiendo hasta sus pectorales, un jadeo se escapó de esos labios nerviosos y el blondo abrió la boca para darle un mordisco juguetón a esa piel dura y marcada. Se agachó un poco, para deslizar la lengua por la línea entre los abdominales de Rei. Tan húmedo y caliente que su mente se nublaba con el paso de aquel músculo.

Las manos de Rei comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de tocar, de descubrir y por instinto las dejó hacer. Tomó el rostro del blondo y unió sus bocas en otro beso, más fogoso, más necesitado mientras sus manos quitaban la corbata con torpeza. _Maldito nudo. _La camisa fue despojada y sus ojos lila se posaron en ese esbelto cuerpo, con los oblicuos marcados y el vientre plano. Rei descubrió el deseo, con una corriente que se deslizó desde su estómago hasta su entrepierna. Traga con fuerza ante la vergüenza, pero sus manos siguieron su cometido, comenzando a desatar el cinturón.

Nagisa se relamió los labios a la espera de que Rei lo despojara de su ropa. El deseo ya era latente en su cuerpo y el de cabellos azules fue consciente de ello cuando el pantalón cayó al suelo. Bajo esa ropa interior de color lila, un bulto se hacía notar, pero el nerviosismo y lo inexperto le habían pasado la cuenta al de anteojos. No sabía con exactitud qué hacer. Nagisa comprendió aquello en poco tiempo; tomó la nuca del chico y lo acercó para besarlo, mientras tomaba la otra mano y se la llevaba directo a su entrepierna. Rai dio un respingo al sentir aquella dureza, que pronto despertó deseos jamás descubiertos en él. El movimiento de su mano comenzó de arriba abajo, frotándolo mientras sus labios se humedecían, sus lenguas se enlazaban en un juego erótico.

El aire ya estaba lo suficientemente caldeado como para que ambos se perdieran en el calor del otro. El blondo dejo a Rei caer en la cama, se subió a horcajadas y tomando su rostro reanudó el beso para comenzar a mover sus caderas. Aquel frote, tan continuo, tan rítmico, le arrancó gruñidos al de anteojos, que con cada toque se deleitaba del dulce refregón.

Tanto deseo comenzaba a hacer **meya** en su mente. El de cabellos azules sentía sus pensamientos mezclarse como chocolate caliente con leche, espeso y muy delicioso. Rei era inexperto, hasta un punto que Nagisa no se imaginaba, pero de alguna manera el chico se sentía muy ansioso por descubrir todas aquellas sensaciones que el dulce blondo le estaba mostrando. Rei sentía la opresión de la tela que los separaba. Quería deshacerse de ella pronto.

Rei se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, dejando al más bajo arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Nagisa pasó la palma por la mojada tela y luego la quitó con bastante rapidez. El de cabello azul sintió el calor de la vergüenza. Jamás se había mostrado de esa forma ante nadie, y menos en el estado que se encontraba. Pero solo le quedó ahogar un grito cuando aquella boca se adueñó de su erecto miembro. Estaba tan caliente, tan suave. La saliva se escurría cuando los labios de Nagisa de deslizaban de arriba abajo, rápido, rítmico, para luego detenerse en la punta y succionar con fuerza, haciendo un sonido morboso que a Rei le provocaba escalofríos de excitación. El blondo observó con sus orbes rosa cada expresión que su amado intelectual reflejaba. Le encantaba ver como fruncía sus labios y se los relamía con desesperación. Se notaba que era la primera vez que le practicaban sexo oral. Nagisa sostuvo el duro pene frente a su boca y le dio una lamida juguetona mientras sonreía, estaba encantado de saber que sería el primero en hacer _aquellas cosas _con Rei.

— ¡Mn! Nagisa…

Las manos suaves del blondo recorrieron las caderas del chico frente a él, deslizando las palmas por la piel marcada, tan dura y firme, tan propia de un atleta como Rei. Su lengua se jugueteó con la uretra, provocando que el de ojos lila se retorciera, para luego volver a empalarlo en su boca. Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

Nagisa se lo había confesado a Makoto un día que se fueron a comprar un regalo para Haruka. Le había dicho que desde la primera vez que vio a Rei, había sentido una conexión especial. Como la corriente de un imán al sentirse atraído por el otro. Pero poco después se dio cuenta de que eso era atracción, como el amor a primera vista. Y es que el de anteojos poseía un semblante intelectual, una complexión atlética y expresiones tan maduras, que Nagisa simplemente no pudo resistirse a sentirse atraído hacia él. Al conocerlo el sentimiento creó raíces, le gustaba, y mucho. Por esa razón se sentía tan feliz en aquel momento, no era la búsqueda del placer, era entregarse, y adoraba saber que el de cabellos azules también lo haría.

Una mano se deslizó por su espalda, llegando hasta su entrada y Nagisa metió dos húmedos dedos para comenzar a dilatarse. Rei tragó con fuerza ante aquella imagen, tan erótica, tan explícita, que fue como una fantasía hecha realidad. Aquellos delgados dedos se movían de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo tijeras de vez en cuando, expandiendo y preparando.

— Aaah…

Los suspiros se escapaban por la boca del rubio, que sentía el calor comenzar a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, anhelando poder sentir lo que estaba en su boca, dentro. Seguía chupando, frotando con su mano el duro eje para volver a meterlo entre sus mojados labios. El líquido pre seminal ya estaba deslizándose por su lengua y Nagisa supo que Rei ya estaba lo bastante excitado, además él ya no podía resistirlo, estaba listo para dejarlo entrar.

— Rei —murmuró el blondo, poniendo sus piernas a ambos lados del chico de anteojos y acercando sus frentes, para así frotar ambas erecciones.

— Aah… —Lo miraba con sus ojos lila, dándose cuenta del sentimiento por Nagisa que se escondía en su interior, quería soltar un _me gustas, _pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

— Te necesito dentro, Rei…

Amaba su nombre siendo pronunciado sin ninguna formalidad, saliendo de esos labios enrojecidos por los besos anteriores. Pero las palabras pronto tomaron forma en su cabeza, él sabía cómo tenían sexo los hombres, había estudiado sexualidad en profundidad y por ello se preguntaba si no sería doloroso para el otro. Parecía como si Nagisa estuviera acostumbrado.

De pronto el rubio sujetó aquel duro pene y lo acomodó en su entrada, para dejarse caer con suavidad. Aquella presión tan exquisita le provocaba un leve dolor a Rei, siendo esta su primera vez, sentía el ardor en su glande. Pero aquello duró apenas unos momentos, porque cuando el blondo alzó sus caderas de manera lenta y las dejó caer al mismo ritmo tortuoso, el de ojos lila sintió que acabaría en cualquier momento.

— Ah —se quejó Nagisa apretando los labios, sintiendo la dureza de aquel trozo de carne en su interior—. Rei… humn…

Los ojos lilas del chico están clavados en el rostro de Nagisa, que con los ojos cerrados se mecía sobre sus caderas. No sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello, el rubio le había dicho que le gustaba y de ahí pasaron directo a la "acción". Pero lo que Rei sentía era mucho más que mero placer, era algo que se retorcía en su pecho, complementando las dulces sensaciones de su cuerpo. Alzó sus manos acariciando los muslos pálidos de Nagisa, acerando su boca a ése cuello esbelto que habría su apetito. Se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos de su cuerpo, por las cosas que se le antojaba hacer, quizás no era tan experimentado como el otro, pero quería hacer lo posible por que Nagisa se sintiera bien. Abrió la boca lamiendo a gusto la suave piel, mordiendo con coquetería y succionando de vez en cuando y se alegró cuando los suspiros por parte del otro subieron de volumen. Iba por buen camino.

— Agg —exclamó el de cabello azul dando un fuerte mordisco, cuando Nagisa lo apretó con sus entrañas.

El blondo se aferró a los anchos hombros de su amante, cuando sintió el ardor de aquel mordisco. Todo era tan increíble; las manos de Rei recorriendo su cuerpo con curiosidad o esa boca lamiendo y marcando todo a su paso. Si bien se notaba la inexperiencia de su amado, el chico lo hacía bastante bien disimulando. Además, tenían mucho tiempo para practicar, para que Nagisa le enseñara todo lo que sabía. Rei no era el primer hombre con el que estaba, el rubio había tenido un par de novios más con los que había disfrutado del sexo, pero era solo eso, sexo. Esto era algo mucho más placentero, un goce que se mezclaba con el cuerpo y los sentimientos. Descubrir al ser amado, buscar la satisfacción del otro. Compartir y unirse en uno solo.

Nagisa estaba enamorado de Rei y aunque no pudo resistirse a seducir al de ojos lila, el blondo se sentía muy bien, muy feliz. Al borde del éxtasis.

— Rei… está tan duro —murmuró el blondo, succionando los labios del otro para luego deslizar su lengua sobre los mismos—. Es tan bueno… tan bueno…

El chico frunció sus ojos lila, giró el cuerpo delgado del rubio para quedar encima de este. Esa voz, la forma de decirle que lo estaba disfrutando, había gatillado algo dentro de él. Ahora quería oírlo de verdad, arrancar esos gemidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba. Nagisa tragó con fuerza: era la primera vez que esa mirada azul se clavaba en él de esa manera. Oscurecida por el deseo, tan ardiente que secaba su garganta y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar expectante, con la excitación a flor de piel. Rei tomó sus piernas y las flexionó sobre el pecho del chico, sosteniéndolo en aquella posición, aferrándolo de las pantorrillas.

El rubio sintió la erección de Rei y se relamió los labios a la espera de que entrara.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de adentrarse por aquella deliciosa estrechez, el de anteojos sentía la facilidad con la que su miembro entraba estando en aquella posición y se deleitó al ver como el blondo se arqueaba soltando un gemido de puro goce.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sí, Rei!

No se aburría de oír aquellas tres letras arrancadas desde el más profundo deseo que bullía a través de Nagisa, que con sus ojos rosa llenos de lágrimas buscaba dónde aferrarse, pues su amante se había abandonado al instinto. Perdió el control ante las nuevas sensaciones que lo abrumaban. Esa era su primera vez y tanto placer simplemente lo estaba volviendo loco. Nagisa se volvía más estrecho con cada profunda arremetida. El calor lo apresaba haciéndolo delirar, su vista se nublaba por momentos y solo podía apretar los dientes, sin poder detener el vaivén continuo de sus caderas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Los gemidos salían desesperados, rasgando su garganta. Jamás lo habían tomado de esa manera, tan salvaje, tan necesitada y deseosa.

Nagisa se sentía delirar, aquel roce contra sus paredes era exquisito. Tan continuo, tan rítmico, que pronto acabaría. Además veía a Rei fuera de sí, y pensar que estaba sí por él lo hacía sentirse aún más extraño. Correspondido. Enamorado.

— ¡Mierda, Nagisa! —gruñó el de cabellos celestes sintiendo el momento de éxtasis avecinarse.

Esa era la primera vez que Nagisa oía al chico decir alguna mala palabra, la primera vez que decía su nombre sin rectitud, tan cercano. Aquella era la primera vez de muchas cosas y al darse cuenta de ello, el blondo no pudo evitar liberarse por fin. Sus manos se durmieron cuando el orgasmo llegó hasta él, tan violento que sólo pudo encorvarse aferrando los firmes brazos del de cabellos azules. Con sus miradas encontradas, Rei sintió aquel apretón alrededor de su miembro, tan húmedo, caliente. Delicioso. Embistió una vez más, soltando un jadeo, temblando dentro del blondo y acabando preso de aquel éxtasis del momento.

Rei vio aquella expresión en el rostro de Nagisa, ruborizado, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, su piel brillante e impregnada en su aroma, ese pecho subiendo y bajando en busca de aire. Se quedó hipnotizado por la expresión del blondo en pleno orgasmo.

Hermoso.

Sus ojos lilas se abrieron al comprender que la belleza que tanto buscaba estaba frente a sus ojos. Era Nagisa, tan bello, tan resplandeciente que se sentía aturdido por el momento. Se desplomó sobre aquel vientre plano y liso, aferrándose a sus costados.

— Te amo —murmuró Rei con voz jadeante a causa del esfuerzo—. Te amo, Nagisa.

El rubio se estremeció. Esas palabras las imaginó muchas veces mientras fantaseaba, pero en ese momento se hacían realidad y lo abrumaba una felicidad que jamás creyó posible.

— Yo también, Rei.

El de anteojos siempre fue bastante retraído, algo vergonzoso y bastante ensimismado en sus aficiones. Pero en aquel momento no le producía incomodidad alguna confesarle aquello al blondo. De hecho era como si se liberara, como si por fin comprendiera por qué su cariño hacia Nagisa era diferente al de los demás. Y se sentía muy feliz de haber descubierto todo aquello junto a ese rubio de ideas alocadas.

— Siento las piernas adormecidas —se quejó el chico, removiéndose.

Nagisa soltó una risita infantil mientras el de anteojos rojos se levantaba y salía de él con lentitud, aún sensible, ganándose un gemido por parte del rubio.

— Eso fue increíble —dijo alzando sus rosados ojos al techo, para esbozar una sonrisa que provocó un rubor en Rei, que se recostó a su lado.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó el chico, sintiendo el rubor en sus pómulos mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

— Sí —Nagisa se giró apoyándose en su codo y con la otra mano acarició el torso del de cabellos azules—. Además tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar, ¿no?

Rei se lo quedó viendo. Le costó entender aquel mensaje, pero pronto supo que para Nagisa había sido mucho más que sexo. Ahora mantenían un compromiso, pero a Rei le gustaba lo tradicional, así que tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y se giró para clavar sus ojos en esas orbes rosa.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

— ¡Sí! —el blondo soltó un gritito abalanzándose sobre Rei y riendo como un niño.

Pero el sueño abrumaba al más alto, así que se quitó los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche y ambos se acomodaron bajo las sábanas. Más tarde podrían bañarse juntos quizás, pero en aquel momento solo quería dormir. Nagisa se acomodó entre los brazos de su ahora _novio._

Envolviéndose en su aroma.

Cuando Nagisa llegó allí, estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón y no volver a hacer algo que molestara al de anteojos. Pero ahora agradecía a su cuerpo cuando tomaba el control, porque si no se hubiese declarado, jamás se hubiera enterado de que Rei le correspondía, o su ternura, o lo bien que se sienten sus besos, su piel… o aquel lado salvaje.

_Porque quería descubrir todo de él._

Y poseerlo hasta zambullirse por completo en su ser.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyy Corte!

Aw! Me gusta como quedo esto xD Enserio, si bien no soy fanatica de esta pareja, difrute de escribir sobre ellos ^^

Espero que les haya gustado y haber podido hacer feliz a unos cuantos fanaticos de este intelectual amante de la belleza con este rubio infantil y alocado

Recuerden que sus reviews son mi salario, bellas!

Saludos y besos pegosos


End file.
